


Whisper (or, let your hair down)

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Whispering, greyscale, half-dressed people on a bed, messed-up hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "I'm back" gift for my dear friends of our "secret FB fangirling group on glee", and a "call" for Klaine to be back all in one!<br/>And, well, I wanted to draw my boys kissing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper (or, let your hair down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts), [Billaneve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billaneve/gifts), [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts), [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



 

Just, you know, our boys kissing.  
Half-undressed in suits, because I love them in suits. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my art can be found, too, at my tumblr under this same username, and it includes various work in progress shots that I won't post here.


End file.
